Kiss Me Senseless
by MakorraGal312
Summary: Otoya confronts Tokiya about his thought on leaving STARISH. And secrets are revealed. (Takes place after I think episode 3 of Maji Love Legend Star)


Otoya couldn't focus as he walked back to the dorm room with Tokiya. He still couldn't believe he did that. To actually think about leaving STARISH? There was just no way! Sure, Tokiya had no actual intent of leaving, he was just saying that to help them boost up their level to be on par with Quartet Night and HEAVENS. But it still hurt him. Even though Tokiya was walking right next to him, still pledged to their group, the redhead still couldn't look at his best friend and secret crush without feeling like he was going to burst into tears

After what seemed like forever, the two idols finally made it to their dorm. Tokiya went and sat at his desk while Otoya stood against the door. head down. _Why is he so calm? He was gonna leave STARISH. He was gonna leave me._ The thought of his raven-haired crush leaving him behind hurt Otoya even more.

"I'm glad everything worked out. Now we can focus on getting into the Triple S." Tokiya finally said, picking up his phone so that he could text Nanami, asking for any changes on writing their entry song. "I hope I didn't scare Nanami-san too much. Wouldn't want to distract her when she's already working so hard." Otoya's hands clenched into fists and gently placed them against the door. _He's worried about how Nanami would feel? What about me? What about how I would feel?_ The idol's lips began to quiver.

"Ah, Otoya, do you have any projects coming up this week? Don't want you stressed before your duet project." the older teen spoke firmly. The teen was answered with silence.

"Otoya. don't tell me you fell asl-" Tokiya began to scold as he turned his head and saw his friend leaning against the door, fists clenched and shaking like a leaf. Tokiya developed a worried glance and rolled his chair towards Otoya, He could've sworn he saw a tear drop.

"Oto-" Tokiya wasn't able to say the rest as Otoya lunched into him, rolling the chair towards a nearby wall. The younger teen wrapped his arms around his neck and loosely wrapped his legs around Tokiya's waist, legs hanging from the chair. Tokiya's eyes widened as he felt warm wet spots on his neck. Otoya, the always smiling roommate who could light up the room, was crying. No, he was SOBBING.

"Otoya, what's wrong? What happened?" Tokiya asked worriedly. Otoya squeezed his arms tighter around his crush.

"YOU HAPPENED!" Otoya shouted. Tokiya flinched from Otoya's shout and was contemplating about whether or not it would be a good idea to even put his arms around him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT YOU WANT TO LEAVE STARISH?! HOW COULD YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME ALONE?" A sharp arrow of guilt pierced Tokiya in the heart. He couldn't believe he caused Otoya to feel this much pain. Especially since he cared excessively about the younger teen, despite not acting on it all the time.

"Otoya."

"Why? Why are you doing this? Did you even consider my feelings? You're so quick to consider Nanami's feelings, but not mine. Is that all I am to you? A mere roommate?" Otoya spoke in a much calmer tone. More tears continuously streamed down his face as he trembled harder. Tokiya finally wrapped his arms around him, placing one hand against the back of Otoya's head, keeping him in place against his shoulder.

"Otoya, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel so scared. You know I would never leave you alone? You're already an idiot." Tokiya whispered in his ear. He thought that the last comment would make Otoya chuckle a bit, but it only made him cry harder. The raven-haired idol sat back into the chair to adjust to a more comfortable position and held the younger teen tighter.

"Sorry, sorry. Please Otoya, I promise I'm not gonna say anything crazy like that again. I won't leave you. You have my word." Tokiya said in a serious tone. He then turned his head and buried his face into Otoya's neck, embracing his scent. After what felt like forever, Otoya finally calmed down and pulled away, tears still evident in his bright red eyes. He gave a small smile.

"I'm g-glad." he whispered. Tokiya smiled at him and wiped away the younger teen's tears with his hand. The younger idol bent down again and placed his head against Tokiya's shoulder, arms still wrapped around his neck. Hearing Tokiya say that he would never leave was truly reassuring, and if anything it made him love the older idol even more. Otoya shut his eyes and released a breath and smiled a bit bigger. _I love you,_ Otoya thought. At least, that's what he thought in his head, only for it to actually come out of his mouth.

"You love me?"

Otoya's eyes widened in shock and he immediately shot up, looking down at Tokiya, who had eyes slightly widened. Otoya began to panic. He had always wanted to attempt to be honest with his feelings to Tokiya, just not like this. He had spent these past few minutes crying, pleading, BEGGING for this guy not to leave him, but at this point he wouldn't be surprised if he just pushed him off and ran out the room, never to be seen again by anyone. He began to tremble again and closed his eyes.

"I-I do. I'm sorry, Tokiya. I mean I've li-loved you for awhile, but I didn't want to say anything. I know, I know you like Nanami and all, but...I LOVE YOU TOKIYA! I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU! TOKIYA, I-" Otoya screamed, but was stopped when Tokiya placed both his hands on the redhead's cheeks, halting his cries. His thumbs wiping away the constant tears streaming down his face.

"Otoya, I love you too."

"Eh?"

Tokiya chuckled a bit at Otoya's reaction. Yes, when they first met he found the redhead idol very annoying and a nuisance. But over time and the more time he spent with the younger roommate, he slowly found himself accepting his quirks and found him kind of interesting and good to be around. Eventually, he ended up thinking about him less platonically and a bit more romantically. He understood why he thought he liked Nanami though. But to be honest, he found the gifted composer as more of a close friend than a love interest, though he did at first during their school days.

"I said, I love you."

Otoya was shocked and remained silent for a few seconds, only to release a giant grin and hug Tokiya tightly, causing the raven-haired teen to hold him tightly in response. He couldn't help but smile as he heard Otoya's little giggles against his neck. He then raised his head back up and looked into Tokiya's eyes as silence filled their room. Suddenly, Otoya gave a small frown.

"I'm still a bit upset with you though." Otoya said quietly. Tokiya sighed and frowned as well.

"I know, and I'll apologize as many times as I need to 'till you forgive me. I guess you're gonna try some way to punish me."

"Punish you? How the heck would I punish you?" Otoya said. Sure, he was still kinda mad at Tokiya for the entire situation, but he wasn't the type of guy to take out his anger on people, let alone do anything vengeful. Tokiya looked down and gave a little shrug. He looked up after a minute or so and saw a pair of red eyes now filled with lust.

"Uh, Oto-" Tokiya started before he was pushed back into the chair as Otoya grabbed both cheeks with his hands, forehead against his, breath merging with his. A seductive smile

"But, I guess I could kiss you senseless."

"Otoya." Tokiya gasped. Otoya then leaned forward and slammed his lips against Tokiya's. The raven-haired singer's eyes widened in shock at how forceful the kiss was, but then slowly succumbed to the sensation and closed his eyes, responding to the kiss. He then felt Otoya's tongue slowly enter his mouth and wasted no time responding, their tongues swirling around in each other's mouths and causing small trails of saliva to run down each of their chins. Tokiya raised one of his arms to grip Otoya's soft hair, gripping it firmly while Otoya kept a tight grip on his shoulders. As the kisses became much more heated, Otoya began taking off Tokiya's jacket, ripping it off his body as soon as the sleeves reached Tokiya's wrists. Tokiya then feverishly grabbed the hem of Otoya's shirt, causing the redhead to quickly raise his arms in order to relinquish him of the offending material. After the shirt was removed,

The two idols paused their kissing as Otoya quickly try to unbutton Tokiya's shirt. As soon as he made it to the bottom button, Tokiya pushed Otoya's lips back against his own, continuing their fight for dominance. Otoya placed his hands against Tokiya's toned chest, sliding off the shirt in the process as it faltered to the ground. The raven-haired idol's hands went towards Otoya's hips, gripping him tightly. In response, Otoya began to roughly grind his hips against Tokiya's crotch, causing the older teen to grunt and moan in pleasure. The redhead singer enjoyed the response and bit Tokiya's ear. Wanting to establish dominance, Tokiya once again gripped Otoya's hair and pulled it back, licking a long line down his neck and gave a hard bite against his sensitive skin, causing the younger teen to yelp in pleasure. He then proceeded to suck on the flesh as Otoya grips his flesh with one hand and his spiky soft locks with the other. After a few minutes, Otoya grabbed Tokiya's shoulders, pushing him back against the chair and bit his bottom lip, causing Tokiya to gasp as he replaces his mouth against Tokiya's, tongues grazing each other 'till their mouths were numb. They continued to kiss for awhile longer until they both released each other, trying to regain oxygen. They both panted heavily as Otoya placed his head against Tokiya's chest and Tokiya leaned back into the chair, hand still in Otoya's red silky locks. Once they both caught their breath, they looked at each other, lust still a bit evident.

"When you said you were gonna kiss me senseless, you weren't kidding." Tokiya chuckled. Otoya looked up at him, blush covering his face along with an embarrassed smile.

"To be honest, I didn't know we were gonna go that far. And I don't know about you, but I don't really regret it." Otoya admitted nervously. Tokiya's smile grew bigger and the hand that was holding Otoya's hair slid down towards his cheek. He then placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Neither do I. How does the term **boyfriend** sound to you" Tokiya asked. Otoya gasped in shock and his eyes grew bigger. He then unconsciously moved his face closer towards Tokiya's.

"Y-you really want to?" Otoya asked shakily, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Yes, I do." Tears ran down Otoya's cheeks as he nodded and hummed "yes," burying his head once again into Tokiya's chest. Tokiya lifted his head up and gently pressed his lips against Otoya's. He carefully grazed his tongue against Otoya's, only for the younger teen to shiver and jerk back.

"Anything but that. I can't even feel my tongue now." Otoya laughed. Tokiya laughed as well and wrapped his arms around Otoya in an intimate embrace, silently promising to never leave him alone. He was gonna be there always, and he wasn't leaving him or STARISH anytime soon.


End file.
